


Compounded Punishment

by Curtashiism



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Video of rape sent to victim's loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtashiism/pseuds/Curtashiism
Summary: In which a much different punishment is inflicted on Jesse.
Relationships: Andrea Cantillo/Jesse Pinkman, Todd Alquist/Jesse Pinkman (non-consensual)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Compounded Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> First fic for this fandom... I am Nervous. I hope you enjoy it, SegaBarett!!!! I was excited to write for you!

The video started with a quick pan around the room. It was well-lit, and the assortment of furniture suggested it was either a rec room or a living room- hard to tell. Billiard tables and sofas were scattered about, and three large light fixtures hung from the ceiling. The camera moved slowly and leisurely, showing the entirety of the space.  
After a few seconds of that, a man stepped into frame. He was tall and blonde, and something was _off_ about him. It was his eyes, those who met him usually agreed. They were cold, but still held an unspoken promise of inflicting harm on anyone who got in his way.

That promise was about to be acted on, as he walked with a faked sense of calm. The steps were measured, at a moderate pace, but heavy, each one all but crashing on the floor with the clear purpose of intimidating _someone_.

“Well, Jesse,” said the man with a sigh, taking a step forward. “You know what I have to do now, right? You were warned.”

Jesse was in pitiful shape, covered in bruises, a barely-healed cut on his cheek. His hair and beard were long, shaggy, and thoroughly uncared for. He looked close to tears as lowered his head and weakly begged, “Please. You can do whatever you want to me, but don’t make her watch.”

“I’m not _making_ her watch. If that girlfriend of yours sees it, it’s because _she_ chose to watch the video,” came the reply in an exasperated tone, as though he was explaining to a third grader that three thirds makes one. “It will have been her decision, not mine.”

A tear streamed down Jesse’s face, and the resignation was clear on his face. The blond man just shook his head. “Just like how _this_ was your decision. You were told what would happen if you tried to escape. You tried to run, so now you face the consequences. So…” The man paused for longer than he needed to. “You want to tell your little girlfriend what she’s about to see?”

A little near-sob escaped Jesse, like he wanted to cry but was holding back with everything he had. “You’re gonna-” A shuddering breath. “Gonna…”

“Go on. Tell her the rest of your punishment.” The man crossed his arms around his chest.

Closing his eyes, Jesse whispered, “you’re going to fuck me.”

“Louder, Pinkman, I couldn’t hear you,” said the man, though it was clear he _had._

“I said, you’re going to fuck me.” A violent shudder ran through his body.

“Yes. I am going to fuck you,” said the man, stroking Jesse’s chin and making Jesse shiver again. “Let her see that her boyfriend is nothing but a little _bitch_.” He turned to look at the camera. “Yeah, you see, _Andrea_? You don’t know your boyfriend as well as you think. You should see him cry and beg to escape his punishments. How willing he is to eat out of a dog bowl. You don’t know what he’s actually into.”

Jesse turned his head away from the camera, unable to let Andrea see his face. He clenched his jaw, like he was fighting temptation to say something.

“Good,” the man praised him, nodding. “You don’t wanna make this worse for yourself, do ya Jesse?”

“No,” whispered Jesse through his teeth. “Get it over with, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” With a quick look at the camera, he rolled Jesse onto his stomach, then moved out of the way, letting the camera focus on Jesse’s rear as he pulled Jesse’s asscheeks apart. “Wouldn’t surprise me if he already took a dick, he looks like the type.” Looking back at the camera, he let go, and pulled out a bottle of lube. Ignoring Jesse’s little sounds of fear, he then coated his fingers in it. “You don’t really deserve prep, but this is for me, not you. I don’t wanna be chafed,” the man quietly told Jesse. With that, he slipped the first finger in. His face stayed impassive, an almost bored expression on his face as Jesse’s face twisted in fear and humiliation. The touch was distant, just spreading the lube around rather than actually stretching Jesse more than the minimum required to fuck him.

He repeated the process with a second and third finger, then touched the rim of Jesse’s hole to try and judge if he was ready. Satisfied, the blond pulled his own pants and underwear off, placing them in a neat pile on the ground. “Just remember, Jesse,” he breathed, stroking a hand down Jesse’s backside. “Just remember that this was your choice. You were warned what the consequences would be, and you did it anyway. You _wanted_ this.” And with that, he lined up his cock and pushed in, in one smooth thrust, as Jesse let out a muffled sob.

“Why don’t you tell your girl how it feels?” asked the man airily, as though it actually was a mere suggestion and not an order.

In a voice as flat as the blond’s eyes, Jesse responded, “Full. And it hurts. Hurts a lot.” Jesse’s shoulders shook. “Please Todd, I don’t-“

“Quiet, Jesse. You know what happens if you try to resist a punishment,” growled Todd, his hips snapping forward faster, rougher, to drive the point home.

Jesse let out a sound that was as close to a whimper as it could be while still being something _else_. He gasped and groaned at every thrust, from pain rather than arousal, his penis flaccid under him. Todd paid it no mind.

“This is your last warning, Pinkman. If you do this again, your punishment will make this seem like a happy memory.” Todd kept sliding in and out of him, a line of sweat droplets coating his forehead. “Your girlfriend will get to see much, much more of you if you keep this up. But maybe you want her to see it. I’m not one to judge, you know? But it might be easier to be honest with me…” He trailed off with a shrug. “It’s all the same to me, anyway.” Another rough thrust slammed into Jesse, earning a little sob, a steady stream of tears falling from Jesse’s tortured eyes.

“I don’t want this,” cried Jesse. “I don’t. Andrea! Andrea, if you’re watching this, you have to believe me!” Desperation strained his voice even more than the pain of Todd’s brutal pace.

“If you don’t want this, then you’ll behave from now on. Otherwise she and I will both have to admit the truth,” came Todd’s answering growl.

It seemed to last forever. Todd’s rough motions and pleasured noises continued, Jesse cried until his eyes were red and his voice was hoarse, and there was no sign of it being anywhere near over.

But eventually, Todd finally closed his eyes, mouth falling open in a soft sigh, and came, spilling deep inside Jesse. “Mm… yeah. That’s good, real good, Jesse.” Todd idly pet Jesse’s hair. “Took your punishment real well. I’m glad. I was worried I was gonna have to heap more on, and I don’t enjoy doing it. Well, except this time.” Chuckling, he pulled out, patting Jesse’s ass. “Well, if you’ll excuse me. I gotta edit this video for our… _audience_.”

—

Andrea was in uncontrollable tears by the time the video faded to black.

—

Jesse didn’t know what day it was. Didn’t think he even knew what _month_ it was. But it didn’t matter. Only one thing did.

Because now he was in the driver’s seat of Todd’s El Camino, shaking with tears of fear and joy and pain and who knew what else, finally free after so much torture.

He still couldn’t believe it as he pulled into the driveway, had to sit there for a few minutes just to gain his composure. Once he was as calm as he thought he’d ever be, he exited and walked over to the front door. He could hear Andrea and Brock’s questioning voices as he knocked- the sound he wanted to hear more than anything in the world.

The door swung open. Jesse met Andrea’s gaze first, then Brock’s.

There were so many things he needed to sort out, and soon. Hiding from the police, dealing with what he had just escaped. But in this moment, Jesse couldn’t bring himself to care. He just felt them both wrap him in a hug so tight he thought something might break, and let himself cry with them.


End file.
